Daniel Turner
Daniel Turner was the great-great-great-great descendant of Darth Atrumcavus and lived during the era of 1000 NE. He was a Jedi during a time when Jedi were hunted by the Sith. He was secretive about his Jedi identity, living the life of an almost normal Imperial under the Galactic Empire. He was known also by his True Jedi identity of Vianox. The Life of Vianox Early Life Daniel was born to Vin Atridies and Zane Turner on a remote planet on the outer rim. As he was born, Zane Turner mysteriously fell ill. His body began to shake, and he grew pale. He refused to see a doctor, but demanded only one thing. That his son be known as Daniel Turner. Zayne died two hours after Daniel was born, and was cremated on a funeral pyre three days later. His wife was almost unemotional, while his son looked on with a strangely knowing face, even though he couldn't know. His upbringing officially was nothing short of a normal Imperial. He attended Imperial Schooling, and took a special interest in Sector Politics, with aspirations of someday becoming a Moff for the Empire. However he also lived a second life, unknown to most. He trained with his mother to become a Jedi. Day and night he was versed in the secrets of the True Jedi Order, and showed unusual potential with his Force abilities. By age 15 he had outpassed his mother, and was granted the rank of Jedi Knight. Soon after graduating from High School, he put himself through University where he studied politics. Four years later he graduated top of his class, and took his first role as an understudy to the then Moff of the time, Za'hall Matri. He spent two years as an understudy before the Moff grew ill himself. Although it was never documented, Daniel slowly had begun adding a small poison to his system which would eventually kill him. Daniel stepped up on the role, as a Regent for Za'hall, before the Moff died, and he formally took over. He was astoundingly good at his job, and was re-elected soon after, formally making him one of the youngest Moff's to ever be put into office. At the same time he ascended to Jedi Lord of the True Jedi Order, accepting a new role in the Order. One of Watching. At the same time he took the name Vianox as his own Jedi name. In 1000 NE, on his way back from the Imperial Celebration's, he was kidnapped by a person claiming to be a representative for the Organization. He refused the play their game, and killed the two men, before going to sabotage the Interdicator-class Star Destroyer. Before he could arrive, he went into combat with an old friend, and former fience', to which he was nearly killed Yet a Force vision of strange origin saved him, giving him the power to continue. However he was changed. He glowed blue, and his body seemed to almost reject matter around him, making him appear to float an inch above the ground. Draconus and his apprentice destroyed the Star Destroyer, and took him to the place that he demanded to go. Earth. For some reason, his entire will needed to go to the planet, for something called him. Something he didn't truly understand, but needed to know. Driven by this, the trip began. Revelations Draconus landed his shuttle on the ruins of the old Jedi Temple, which rested on the Force Rip of the autrocities which had been committed here. Though as soon as he arrived, he didn't see the ruins, but a vision of the past. He watched as an Old Man arrived at the Temple, only to be locked away. However that same man was taken to an obscure location, to meet with a strange being that he called 'friend'. After sharing his story of life, and the changes of his path, the Old Man died, and the vision abruptly ended. Daniel woke to see a plaque which had been unscathed by the Jedi Rebellion. On it read the obituary of Darth Atrumcavus, a man who had apparently broken oath's and disgraced the Jedi Order. He was also known as Daniel Turner, the ancestor of Vianox. Unsettled by this, Atrumcavus appeared to Daniel, and began to explain his position, claming that the True Jedi were not what they claimed to be, and charged him with a new path. Vianox seemed to understand, and accept his new path. Relationships Daniel had a long relationship with Jordan Brady in his younger years, presumably during his University life. This relationship developed into an engagement which was set to turn into marraige. Yet before that could eventuate, he was elected into the position of Moff, and earned himself the title of Jedi Lord. With these new responsibilities, he couldn't put Jordan in the risk he was taking. So arrogently, and rudely, he left Jordan Brady standing at the alter on the day they were supposed to be married. They met again for the first time in the Interdicator-class after the Imperial Celebrations. They found out that they still had feelings for one another, but still blinded by his own arrogence, he made her pass out so he could escape. They battled though, Vianox would not strike the woman down. Instead with his new powers, he erazed the parts of her mind that knew his Jedi identity. Finding this the best alternative, he made her leave, presumably before the ship exploded. Behind the Scenes Daniel Turner was developed under the idea of circular history. One thousand years later would be a man of the same name as Daniel Turner in 0 NE. It goes to believe that all events in history repeat themselves all the time, with individuals, governments and actions often being repeated when it has been long enough for the action's of the previous mistake to be forgotten. His Jedi name, Vianox, is the combination of two words, Via Nox. The meaning of this is latin for 'The Way of the Night'. Category:Millennial era character Category:Characters by Daniel Turner